Holiday Hurrah 4
Previous Episode Summary of Previous Events: Grothon Sinterklaas, amateur bounty hunter turned pirate, entered a fight club while his 'hostage' Petty Officer Midoriyama and the mysterious fighter Kwanzaax are involved with a bizarre incident which happened three years ago and has to do with the Gregars Pirates. Announcer: And for the opening match of the quarter-finals, Kwanzaax Vs Amano! Due to Stinky-ass's disappearance, he automatically forfeits the match and Hakuryu rises to the semi-finals! Now, for Kwanzaax Vs Amano! Kwanzaax: 'You b... 'Amano: 'Thought you could run away from your past, huh? Well, you can't. You're responsible for your actions and you have to pay for the consequences! '''Kwanzaax: '''It was your fault anyway! You stole it! '''Amano: '''Well, if you're blaming someone, blame the captain. And he'd probably be pretty pissed. Anyway, I was ordered to 'accidentally mortally injure' you during the match. That should be fun. '''Kwanzaax: '''Listen, Amano! I'm not going to let you and that disgusting captain of yours get away with any more atrocities! The Gregars Pirates '''will '''end today! (grips her collar) You hear me!? I thought running away would be enough but now I'll just have to kill you all, bringers of shame! '''Amano: '''Ha! Like the Axtex Tribe had any glory anyways... '''Announcer: '''Um... what's going on in there? ''Amano walks out slowly, waving to the crowd, and Kwanzaax reluctantly does the same, his body seething with anger. '''Announcer: Let the match... begin! The catlike Amano jumps around the stage while Kwanzaax, with his back to her, evades her quick jabs. Amano smiles and rolls down her sleeves, revealing two impact dials chained to her wrist. Kwanzaax snorts and places his index fingers on his temples. Amano jumps for the hit, but Kwanzaax takes care not to hit her so that the Impact Dial doesn't power up. '' '''Amano: '''You sissy, attack!??!! '''Kwanzaax: '''You know what, I'll say no to that for once. You remember what happened last time? '''Amano: '''Well then, if you're being so hard to work with, I'll have to go with a more 'uneasy' path. '''Kwanzaax: '''What do you mean? '''Amano( showing her Dials):'I like to call it 'The Big Bang'. '' Amano closes her eyes and clashes the two Dials into each other with maximum force. They Dials come out with out a scratch, with only white steam evaporating from them. '' Kwanzaax: '''That was... unexpected. '''Amano: '''It was, wasn't it, you dirty traitor! That gives me 100 times the force of the initial hit! And I'm telling you, it will hurt. '''Kwanzaax: '''Well then, I guess I should use my Devil Fruit. ''Kwanzaax stands firmly on the ground with his arms crossed, sending a piercing stare towards Amano. Amano smirks and flexes her quadriceps, getting ready to pounce on Kwanzaax. The smirk quickly fades from her face, though, as her legs feel wobbly and voices echo in her head. '100 times the force' 'It will hurt'. All of Amano's thoughts start to appear. First, a clash of dials. Then, steam of the shells. A hand reaching out, dial coming in contact with skin. 100 times the force. It hurts. The images become tactile- the clash of dials is felt, the hit. '' '''Amano: Aaaaahhh!!!!! The dark-skinned woman falls to the ground, eyes wide with pain, spine bent up, hands moving spastically. Kwanzaax: 'I understand how she could 'accidentally mortally injure' me. '''Announcer: '''What just happened here!!!??? Did Kwanzaax finish off Amano without touching her, exactly like his previous victories! I'm telling you, folks, you should have bet on this guy on early! '''Amano: '''Traitor... You... Will be punished... By the gods. '''Kwanzaax: '''There is no such thing as god. '???: There is no such thing as god!? Do you hear that young man, who has lost his faith, belief, tradition? Do you hear that young lamb, who has been slaughtered by a wolf in sheep's clothing? Do you hear my old comrade, whose trust in his friends and family has withered and eroded? Do your that hollow soul who speaks only words of spite and resent, who speaks only lies? Do you hear... He is lost, isn't he? The shadowed character who was speaking is abruptly lit up. A man, similar to Kwanzaax with tattoos on his face emerges from the light, smiling. Lulu Gregars: 'It's so nice to see each other again, isn't it Kwanzaax? '''Kwanzaax(muttering): '''You and your damn speeches. (speaks loudly) What do you want 'Captain?' '''Lulu Gregars(chuckling): '''Yes... I like that better. And, you know what I want, dear friend. I need you to activate the staff for me. Would you do that? '''Announcer: '''An Interesting development has started now! Who is this man whom Kwanzaax calls Captain? And, uh... If I may ask, what are you doing here? '''Gregars(smiling): '''Hm. (Pulls a gun out of his pocket and shoots the Announcer in the head, killing him on the spot). Anyways, would you do that for me, Kwanzaax? '''Kwanzaax: '''No, asshole. I would never... ''A murmuring sprouts in the audience and people begin to leave, running away and even screaming because of the announcer's death. 'Gregars: '''No, no, no. I'm not letting you go just yet! Toad! ''Gregars's call resounds through the club, with no answer. 'Gregars: '''Toad! '''Kwanzaax: '''Huh, so your plan didn't go as well as planned, did it?! 'Toad(panting): '''Keep your asses inside the building! ''The green-skinned man is sporting tattered clothes and has a diagonal slash across his face as well as a swollen eye. He is holding two guns weakly and waving them at the audience. '' '''Gregars: '''What the hell happened to you!? '''Toad: '''Well, thinks came up, and... '''WATCH OUT!!!!!!!! ''Lulu Gregars turns his head around only to see Grothon Sinterklaas wielding his two blades Sekisetu and Yougan, grinning and flying towards the former's face. Gregars only manages to gape as a slash is heard. '' Next EpisodeCategory:StoriesCategory:Hawkinz340